L'enfer d'un amour interdit
by Shiwaii.Geny
Summary: Dans le Romano Fafard rien ne vas. On-t-il trouver une planète ? Seule l'histoire pourra nous le dire. Cette histoire renferme une histoire d'amour qui semble se vouloir interdire par Charles Patenaude lui même...
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre premier - le commencement de la fin

Dans le Romano Fafard tout était bien calme depuis une semaine. Pétrolia était en régénérescence avec Serge-12. Flavien et Bob étaient en train de laver la carlingue, le capitaine lui était assis dans la salle de commandement pour recevoir les appels des deux membres de l'équipage en «mopage» sur la carlingue en cas de besoin. Valence, elle, avait amené Brad en thérapie pour la sixième fois cette semaine. Brad n'était pas coopérant pour deux sous. Valence essaya de faire sortir le méchant de Brad.. mais rien à faire, celui-ci refusait de s'ouvrir à la psychologue. Mais Valence ne se laissait abattre par le scientifique, elle continua tout de même de le suivre en thérapie.

¤¤¤¤

Dans le bureau de Valence, Brad était couché sur un petit divan. Les mains sur son ventre. Le scientifique soupirait. Valence prit des dossiers qui traitaient de Brad. Elle s'assit confortablement sur un siège à coté de lui puis le regarda un peu désespérée…

- Brad.. Brad.. Brad! C'est votre sixième thérapie et rien ne débloque. C'est quoi LE problème?, demanda Valence d'une voix calme  
>- Mais Valence, c'est simple.. Vous faites ce travail pour rien.. J'ai rien de coincé.. c'est les autres le problème., répondit Brad tout aussi calmement<br>- Mais Brad expliquez moi.  
>- Aille est-ce que je peux partir là?<br>- Non! Si vous me dites rien, vous ne sortez pas!, répliqua la psychologue  
>- Si vous insistez.. c'est quoi vous voulez entendre?<br>- Ce que vous nous cachez depuis des années..

Brad sentit ses entrailles se serrer très fort en lui. Il ne voulait pas avouer sa triste douleur qui la rongeait depuis toujours. Valence lui prit une main pour lui fait sentir qu'elle n'allait pas le répéter et que tout ce qui était dit dans son bureau allait être confidentiel. Brad avala difficilement et n'était toujours pas capable de sortir un seul mot de sa bouche.. La psychologue remarqua sa difficulté à avouer son secret… Elle lui laissa le temps d'assimiler ses mots dans sa tête avant de parler. Brad avoua enfin le secret qui le rongeait depuis toujours. Valence resta bouche bée, par ce secret…

¤¤¤¤

Dans la salle de commandement tout se déroulait à merveille. Le capitaine buvait son café habituel. Flavien et Bob avait fini leur «mopage» sur la carlingue. Seulement Flavien fit son apparition dans la salle de commandement. Le capitaine se retourna vers l'opérateur radar. Celui-ci le salua en faisant le garde à vous.

- Flavien au rapport capitaine!, dit le jeune opérateur radar  
>- Tout est propre?, demanda le capitaine<br>- Oui tout est propre Capitaine.. Il manque juste le sapin sent bon!  
>- Où est Bob?<br>- Il est partie se changer., répondit Flavien  
>- Oui.. heu.. allez-y vous aussi!<br>- Oui capitaine.

Flavien partit se changer. Il était vrai que son scaphandre était très sale et aussi qu'il ne sentait pas la rose. Le capitaine resta seul dans la salle de commandement pendant un long instant. Jusqu'à temps que Pétrolia, sortie de régénérescence, arriva dans la salle de commandement. Serge-12 la suivait derrière, comme un petit chien de poche. Pétrolia s'arrêta devant le capitaine puis le salua. Serge-12 fit la même chose.

- Qu'y a t il Pétrolia?, demanda le Capitaine  
>- Serge a besoin d'être réparé.. et je me demandais si j'avais le temps avant que nous découvririons une autre planète?, demanda Pétrolia<br>- Mais bien sûr.. mais vous réparez seulement Verge.. Serze.. Ser-ge! Pas pour autre chose compris?  
>- Bien capitaine!<p>

Pétrolia partit en compagnie de Serge-12 vers le centre de santé, laissant encore une fois le capitaine seul. Il continua de boire son café chaud.

¤¤¤¤

Enfin arrivé au centre de santé, Pétrolia demanda à Serge-12 de s'asseoir sous le scanner. Celui-ci s'exécuta et regarda Pétrolia. Elle l'examina un peu pour voir où était le ou les problèmes de Serge-12. Enfin elle trouva mais.. pour le réparer il fallait plusieurs jours, pour être sûr qu'il soit vraiment en état. Mais il fallait le faire.. Elle se mit donc au travail.

¤¤¤¤

Dans le dortoir, Flavien et Bob jouaient aux cartes pour passer le temps. Comme d'habitude Flavien gagnait et Bob.. perdait.. Mais ses défaites ne l'affectait pas. Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent de jouer et Brad fit son entrée dans le dortoir. Le scientifique avait l'air désemparé et désespéré. Avoir avouer son secret ne lui faisait guère plaisir.

- Enfin Valence a réussi à retirer quelque chose de vous?, lui dit sarcastiquement Flavien  
>- Aille mêlez-vous de vos affaires!, répliqua Brad avec méprisant<br>- Ok.. wow!, dit subitement Bob.

Brad se coucha sur son lit silencieusement et commença à écrire dans son journal intime. Bob et Flavien se regardèrent, puis soupirèrent. Pourquoi Brad était si désagréable en se moment? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Valence pour qu'il agisse de cette façon. Oui, certes Brad avait toujours été désagréable.. mais c'est comme si Flavien et Bob éprouvaient en ces quelques moments un minimum d'affection pour le scientifique…

¤¤¤¤

Dans le bureau de Valence, la psychologue était assise sous le choc du secret dévoilé par le scientifique. Elle s'assit et remplit son rapport et le rangea dans un de ses classeurs qui traitait des thérapies ou autres de Brad. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle se leva, pensant que c'était Brad qui voulait justifier ce qu'il lui avait dit.. elle se retourna et vit le capitaine..

- Oh.. Charles c'est toi.., dit Valence sur un ton soucieux  
>- Mon dieu.. Valence, ça va?, demanda le capitaine<br>- Oui.. oui.. ça va.., mentit-elle  
>- Bien! Je voulais te demander si ça avance avec Brad?<br>- Oui, J'ai même réussi.., comprend qu'elle allait faire une bêtise  
>- Oui?<br>- Rien.. Il y a rien de nouveau!  
>- Si il a du nouveau avertis moi immédiatement!<p>

Le capitaine partit. Valence se sentait mal, très mal, de mentir à son Charles comme ça.. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si le capitaine apprenait ce que Brad lui avait confié.. il ne le prendrait jamais.. Valence finit toutes ses choses puis alla se coucher dans sa cabine.

¤¤¤¤

Pétrolia toujours dans le centre de santé avec Serge-12, avait réussi à réparer authentiquement celui-ci. Le robot était maintenant opérationnel. Pétrolia était fatiguée et décida d'aller se coucher dans le dortoir. Serge-12 la suivait, étant lui aussi un peut fatigué. Tout deux allèrent se coucher.

¤¤¤¤

Flavien monta dans son lit et Bob se coucha sur le sien. Brad lui s'était déjà endormi son journal intime à la main et son crayon de l'autre. Pétrolia fit son entrée, avec Serge-12. Elle se coucha sur son lit puis s'endormit peu à peu. Serge-12 lui monta dans son lit pour s'endormir lui aussi peu à peu. Tous s'endormirent et rêvèrent dans des rêves profonds.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre – Quand l'extra-terrestre découvre le secret

Brad se réveilla de bonne heure, ce matin là. Le scientifique s'assit sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, par la suite il releva la tête et prit son journal intime. Brad commença à écrire dedans..

«Cher journal, hier en thérapie intensif avec Valence Leclerc.. j'ai pas eu d'autre choix d'avouer mon secret.. Je sais que j'ai juré ne jamais le révéler mais si je le disais pas elle ne me laissait pas sortir.. donc j'ai choisi de lui dire.. j'espère ne pas le regretter.. Elle m'a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien.. comme menace je lui ait répliqué ''Si vous dites un seul mot de ce secret je vous égorge pis je fais de vous de la purée pour bébé!'' Elle a dit qu'elle garderait ça simplement pour elle.. j'espère qu'elle la tiendra cette promesse.. Le capitaine Patenaude.. va tout faire pour qu'elle lui dise.. Argg.. maudit Capitaine..»

C'est alors que Flavien et Bob se réveillèrent. Brad cacha son journal intime sous son oreiller. Le jeune opérateur radar le fixa étrangement.

- Quoi?, demanda brusquement le scientifique  
>- Rien.., répliqua Flavien<p>

Brad partit d'un pas rapide du dortoir. Enfin celui-ci partit, Flavien sauta en bas de son lit, puis alla prendre le journal du scientifique. Il commença à le lire, puis Bob rejoignit son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait Flav?, demanda Bob à Flavien  
>- Je lis le journal de Brad!<br>- Pourquoi?  
>- Je suis sûr qu'il nous cache de quoi! Et je veux savoir c'est quoi!<p>

Bob sortit du dortoir, il partit vers la réserve pour manger un petit encas. Flavien lui resta pour finir de lire quelques pages du journal. Après quinze minutes de lecture.. rien semblait être anormal à part les choses habituelles que Brad écrit ou citait. Soudain l'opérateur radar tourna une page et commença à lire à semi-haute-voix quelques passages de plusieurs pages...

_«... aujourd'hui je dois retourner en thérapie avec Valence.. je ne veux pas y aller mais quelque chose m'y force..»  
>«... Je reviens d'une thérapie forcée.. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai remarqué la vraie Valence.. Pas la Psychologue mais la vraie..»<br>«Cher journal.. un nouveau sentiment a été ouvert dans mon cœur.. je sais pas.. mais je pense que c'est un sentiment très fort..»_

Flavien referma le journal intime et le remis à sa place sous l'oreiller de Brad. Soudain le capitaine entra dans le dortoir. Il ne semblait pas troublé comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le capitaine Patenaude n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait pendant les thérapies de Brad.. et peut-être cela était mieux comme ça..

- Flavien! J'ai besoin de vous au radar!, lui dit le capitaine  
>- Bien capitaine!, répondit Flavien<p>

Le capitaine partit. Flavien n'était qu'en boxer, il s'habilla et partit rejoindre tout le monde à la salle de commandement.

¤¤¤¤

Dans la salle de commandement, le capitaine toujours assit à son poste attendait que Flavien fasse son entrée dans les quinze secondes qui suivent.. Effectivement celui là arriva à grand pas..

- Désolé capitaine pour le retard!  
>- Pas grave mais allez à votre poste Flavien!, répliqua le capitaine<p>

Flavien partit se placer derrière le radar. Bob était assit derrière le volant et Brad était à sa place habituelle. Le capitaine leur donna des ordres et ceux ci les exécutèrent... Après avoir traversé la pluie d'astéroïde, le capitaine leur dit qu'ils pouvaient aller se relaxer. Bob sortit en premier. Charles resta assit sur son siège de capitaine à boire un tasse de café habituel. Soudain Valence entra dans la pièce. Brad essaya de ne pas la regarder mais leurs regards se croisèrent.. celui-ci s'imagina une scène très romantique dans sa tête.. Mais il se rendit vite compte que cela n'était que dans sa tête.. Flavien suivit des yeux subtilement le scientifique. Brad sortit de la pièce avant de gaffer. Flavien sortit lui aussi à son tour. Cela était maintenant très évidant aux yeux de l'opérateur radar.

- Salut Valence!, dit doucement le capitaine  
>- Bonjour Charles.. heu.. puis-je emprunter Brad encore pour une autre thérapie?, demanda Valence<br>- Mais bien sûr.. si tu penses le faire changer.. prend le n'importe quand!

Valence sortit donc de la pièce pour aller chercher Brad quelque part dans le vaisseau.

¤¤¤¤

Valence chercha partout Brad mais ne le trouva nul part. Soudain elle alla vérifier dans le dortoir.. Effectivement il était la, le reste de l'équipage aussi d'ailleurs. Elle entra.

- Salut Valence!  
>- Salut Pétrolia! Heu.. Brad.. il faut que je vous parle!<br>- Heu.. ok..., répondit le scientifique

Valence et Brad partirent vers le bureau de la psychologue. Flavien lui n'aimait guère cette image.. l'image de Valence et Brad lié par un sentiment tel que l'amour...


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre – Quand le secret devient lourd**

Enfin arrivés dans le bureau de Valence, la psychologue fit un signe de la main pour que Brad s'assoit sur un siège. Enfin celui-ci assit elle le regarda avec une inquiétude profonde.

- Ben là.. Ar-garder moi pas de même!, dit Brad.  
>- Je suis désolée mais votre secret me ronge l'esprit...<br>- Vous n'allez pas le dire là!  
>- Non mais... À cause de cela je ne peux pas regarder Charles en face!<br>- Ben là si c'est juste ça.. c'est pas si grave!, répondit Brad sur un ton sarcastique  
>- Brad ne commencez pas, s'il-vous-plaît!, répliqua sèchement la psychologue.<p>

Brad n'aimait pas trop voir Valence dans cette état.. ça le mettait mal à l'aise.. plus qu'à la normale.. Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège.. Elle enfouit sa main dans une de ses mèches puis soupira.. Brad la regardait silencieusement.. Pourquoi avait-il dit son secret.. il savait que cela pouvait être risqué... Soudain on cogna à la porte du bureau. Le scientifique sursauta.

- Entrez!, répondit Valence d'une voix calme

Une personne entra, c'était le capitaine. Il regarda Brad puis ne dit rien. Tout semblait normal.. Puis le capitaine détourna son regard sur Valence.

- Valence puis-je te parler un moment!, demanda le capitaine  
>- Mais bien sûr!<p>

Brad resta là sans rien faire.. Le capitaine fit semblant de tousser.. Mais Brad ne lui prêta aucune attention. Le capitaine Patenaude toussa de plus en plus fort, le scientifique le regarda enfin.

- J'aimerais parler seul à seule avec Valence!, dit sèchement le capitaine.

Valence regarda Brad. Celui-ci partit laissant le capitaine et Valence discuter seul à seule! Le scientifique décida donc d'aller se promener dans les couloirs du vaisseau.

Dans le couloir du secteur C, Flavien était en train de réparer le conduit d'aération assez amoché... étant donné que c'était un Spitfire Corporation. Brad prit un tournant et tomba face à face avec l'opérateur radar. Il resta silencieux et dit rien...

- Brad? Vous êtes pas avec Valence?, demanda Flavien  
>- Non.. Non! Je viens de finir!, répliqua étrangement Brad<br>- Vous allez bien?  
>- Oui.. ch'pète la forme!.. Bon ben.. j'ai une brassée de macaroni qui m'attend!<p>

Brad partit très vite vers le couloir du secteur E. Il pensa à Valence.. et surtout il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe...

- Charles... il faut que je te dise quelque chose.., dit difficilement Valence  
>- Oui? Quoi?<br>- Heu.. c'est à propos de Brad..  
>- Oui?, insista le capitaine<p>

Le capitaine avait de grands yeux ouvert.. dans ses yeux on pouvait lire la peur, l'espoir et l'incertitude de ce que Valence allait lui dire. Mais celle-ci avait promis de ne rien dire.. Même si cela la rendait indifférente au capitaine.. elle avait promis et une promesse c'est sacrée.

- Valence?, demanda le capitaine  
>- C'est que Brad.., dit-elle en avalant difficilement<br>- Oui.. c'est pas que c'est long mais j'ai pas tout mon temps là.., dit impatiemment le capitaine.  
>- C'est que Brad a besoin d'une autre thérapie.. pour son problème de jeu!, mentit Valence<br>- Quoi c'est tout? Ben là c'est correct! J'y vais!

Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis partit. Valence se sentit mal, très mal, de mentir à son capitaine, son Charles... Pourquoi Brad lui avait-il dit son secret? Pourquoi? Un secret qui lui rongeait la peau et les os depuis le départ de la mission! Valence s'assit sur son siège puis commença à écrire.

Dans la réserve, Bob était en train de manger. Pétrolia passa et le vit se goinfrer comme un animal dans la réserve. Elle entra pour qu'il cesse de tout manger.

- Bob!, s'exclama-t-elle  
>- Quoi, ti-Pet?<br>- Arrête tu vas devenir aussi gros que le Manitoba!  
>- Ouin pis?<br>- C'parce que si tu continues de manger comme ça ben.. il restera plus rien pour demain!

Bob arrêta subitement de manger. Pétrolia avait trouvé son point faible. Pour se changer les idées, le pilote alla rejoindre son meilleur ami dans le couloir du secteur C. Pétrolia elle resta seule à nettoyer un peu.. les dégâts causés par Bob.

Dans le corridor du secteur D, Brad continua à se promener d'un air pensif.. Soudain une ombre apparut devant lui, sans prévenir...

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, s'écria le scientifique  
>- Brad calmez-vous! C'est moi Valence!<p>

Brad se calma un peu. Valence regarda voir si personne les regardaient puis l'amena un peu plus loin, pour être sûre qu'ils soient seuls.

- J'en peux plus de votre secret! Il me ronge et puis.. j'ai faillie tout balancer au Capitaine!  
>- Quoi? Mais vous l'avez pas faite?, demanda Brad<br>- Non mais je compte lui dire un jour! Je suis désolée mais je ne peux le garder toute ma vie, ce secret!  
>- Ben là.. garder le encore.. deux jours.. m'a essayé de le dire au Capitaine Patenaude.. moi.., dit-il avec angoisse.<br>- Bien! Alors.. si vous lui dites je peux avoir la conscience tranquille!, dit poliment la psychologue

Le capitaine fit son entrée dans le même couloir. Le capitaine, surpris de voir Valence prendre si soin de Brad, s'avança vers eux incertain.

- Brad! Que faites vous ici?, demanda le capitaine  
>- Heu.. je.. C'pas de vos affaires!, répondit brutalement Brad<br>- Valence, Flavien aimerait vous voir il est dans ton bureau! Pis vous Brad retournez au dortoir!

Le scientifique partit au dortoir et la psychologue partie a son bureau retrouver Flavien. Le capitaine lui continua sa ronde habituelle.

Valence ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Effectivement Flavien était assis sur une chaise. Elle alla derrière son bureau puis s'assit. Le jeune homme sentit un grand malaise l'envahire.

- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir Flavien?  
>- Oui.. heu.. c'est à propos de Brad..<br>- Oui?  
>- Ben.. heu..<p>

Flavien n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Brad.. mais si il disait ce qu'il avait lu.. le savait-elle déjà? Est-ce que Flavien avait sauté aux conclusions trop vite? Comment va-t-elle réagir? Mal ou très mal?.. Va-t-elle l'accepter? Toutes ses questions hantaient la tête du jeune opérateur radar.. Va-t-il avoir le courage de tout avouer à Valence...?


	4. Chapter 4

Quatrième chapitre – J'y vais ou j'y vais pas.. telle est la question!

- Alors, qu'as-tu à me dire sur Brad?, demanda calmement Valence  
>- Ben.. heu.. Brad passe trop de temps dans douche!, mentit Flavien<br>- Oui je sais.. Il faudrait minuter la douche...  
>- Je vais le faire avec Pét, si tu veux?<br>- D'accord! Moi je vais dire à Charles que vous travaillez sur ce projet!, dit Valence avec un petit sourire.

Flavien se leva puis partit. Il en revenait même pas qu'il avait menti à Valence, la blonde de son capitaine.. Il se sentit très mal mais essaya de chasser ses pensées de sa tête. Puis alla retrouver celle qu'il aimait, sa belle Pétrolia.

¤¤¤¤

Le capitaine alla voir Brad dans le dortoir.. Toutes ses choses que lui et Valence se disaient pendant toutes ses thérapies, le rendait.. un petit peu jaloux.. Il entra puis Brad était en train d'écrire comme à l'habitude dans son journal intime.

- Brad! Pourquoi ne travaillez-vous pas comme les autres?, demanda le capitaine  
>- Heu... j'me suis foulé l'eau dans le g'nou...<br>- Ne me niaisez pas! Aller analyser ces données immédiatement!, ordonna son supérieur

Est-ce que le capitaine savait déjà tout?, se demanda le scientifique dans sa tête. Brad soupira, se leva et prit les documents que le capitaine tenait dans ses mains. Il sortit pour aller, lire les documents, dans la salle de commandement. Le capitaine, lui, décida d'aller prendre sa douche.

¤¤¤¤

Flavien arriva près de la réserve. La porte était entre ouverte, il décida donc d'entrer. Croyant que Bob était à quelque part en train de manger.. Flavien resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il avança lentement et vit personne… Il tourna un coin et vit Pétrolia en petit bonhomme en train de ramasser des choses. Flavien se dirigea vers elle.

- Pétrolia? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?, demanda Flavien  
>- Je suis entrain de ramasser les dégâts de Bob!<br>- Mais où est-ce qu'il est?  
>- Je sais pas je lui ai demandé de partir… Enfin toi pourquoi toi tu es ici?, demanda Pétrolia<br>- Je voulais te voir!, dit le jeune opérateur radar  
>- Ah oui? Tu veux que je te décape les gencives?, dit doucement Pétrolia<br>- Oui.. heu.. en fait, Non c'est qu'il faut faire une minuterie pour la douche!

Pétrolia semblait déçue mais accepta tout de même d'aider Flavien à faire la minuterie pour la douche.. Ils partirent dans la salle de réparation pour construire leur engin.

¤¤¤¤

Après sa douche le capitaine alla voir, dans la salle de commandement, si Brad avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Quand il entra dans la salle de commandement, Brad faisait les quatre cent pas. Le scientifique finit par croiser le regard du capitaine et il sursauta…

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, cria Brad  
>- Calmez-vous, Brad! Avez-vous quelques chose à cacher?, demanda le capitaine, sarcastique.<br>- Non.. Non.. en fait..  
>- Oui?<br>- En fait.. heu.. peut-être.., dit Brad d'un ton incertain

Le capitaine avança vers le scientifique.. celui ci se sentait assez menacé et finit par être collé sur le mur. Il était pris entre le mur et le capitaine.. il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité sur son secret au capitaine.. Enfin il se résigna à lui dire..

¤¤¤¤

- Flavien.. t'as fini le Go-Astère-Luiselle?, demanda Pétrolia  
>- Oui!<br>- Apporte le moi s.t.p!  
>- D'accord!<p>

Flavien alla porter le Go-Astère-Luiselle(le conteur de minute) à Pétrolia. Puis elle finit la machine. Une petite minuterie pour la douche venait de naître! Ensuite ils partirent l'installer.

¤¤¤¤

Après que Brad ait tout avoué au capitaine il partit en vitesse de la salle de commandement. Le capitaine ne put réagir. Brad se promenait tête penché et les larmes aux yeux. Soudain il vit des pieds par terre.. il releva la tête puis vit que Valence était face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda doucement Valence  
>- J'ai… je me suis résigné à tout avouer… au capitaine.., dit Brad en larmes<br>- Mais c'est une bonne chose non? Ça.. ça vous libère..  
>- Je sais pas.. mais j'espère que vous êtes contente!<br>- Je suis même fière de vous Brad! Vous avez fait preuve de courage!, dit Valence sincèrement  
>- Vous êtes sérieuse?, demanda Brad en essuyant ses larmes<br>- Mais si!

Valence serra Brad contre elle pour lui prouver quelle était fière de lui.. Celui ci ne refusa pas.. depuis le temps qu'il voulait être appréciez! Mais.. à ce moment précis le capitaine arriva dans le couloir..


	5. Chapter 5

Cinquième chapitre – L'amour rend l'homme jaloux

Le capitaine les virent s'enlacer.. cela le rendait un petit peu jaloux. Valence avec Flavien ou Bob à la limite ne lui faisait rien.. mais avec Brad il n'était pas capable. Puis Valence et Brad se lâchèrent et virent le capitaine au bout de couloir. Son regard était devenu noir.. Brad gloussa et Valence avait le regard inquiet.

- Charles.. je peux t'expliquer!, dit subitement Valence  
>- Pourquoi? Il se passe quelque chose entre vous?, dit furieusement le capitaine<br>- Non..  
>- Toutes ces thérapies, c'était simplement pour..<br>- Non mais pas du tout capitaine, dit Brad d'un ton sec  
>- Vous.. vous la feluette! Je vous défend d'approcher Valence ou sinon c'est la perte de mort! S'tu claire?<br>- Oui… capitaine.., dit Brad en lançant un petit gloussement inquiet.

Puis le capitaine partit en regardant Brad de son regard toujours aussi froid et noir.. Valence le suivit puis fit une mine triste à Brad. Il avait besoin de thérapie.. elle l'avait presque, il avait avoué son secret et il allait très bientôt changer.. mais voilà que le capitaine s'opposait que les deux membres d'équipage se voient. Brad, triste, alla dans le dortoir où il trouva Flavien, Bob et Serge.

¤¤¤¤

Brad entra dans le dortoir et se coucha en petit boule sur son lit, dos au gars. Les gars le regardaient puis commençèrent à chuchoter un peu à voix basse.

- Aille y'as tu quelqu'un qui a donnée une dose de tranquillisant à Brad?, demanda Bob en chuchotant  
>- Non… il est sûrement en.., dit Flavien en regardant Brad<br>- En quoi?, demanda discrètement Serge  
>- En.. dépression…<br>- Quoi? Pourquoi?, demanda Bob  
>- J'sais pas.. je disais ça comme ça.., dit Flavien<p>

Puis les gars sortirent du dortoir, laissant Brad seul. Mais après quinze minutes seul, la porte s'ouvrit. Brad se retourna pensant que c'était Valence mais… c'était le capitaine. Il avait toujours son regard noir et glacé imprimé dans la figure.

- Bonjour Brad!, dit le capitaine d'une voix sarcastique  
>- Bon.. Bonjour.. vous.. Pourquoi êtes-vous.. ici?, demanda Brad insécure.<br>- Pour vous! Pour vous donner cinq bonnes raisons pour ne plus voir Valence!  
>- Et.. C'est quoi.. ces cinq… bonnes raisons…, demanda Brad tout en gloussant d'inquiétude.<p>

Le capitaine s'approcha de Brad et le leva de son lit en le tirant par le collet. Il lui monta sa main grande ouverte.

- Voici mes cinq bonnes raisons..  
>- Et si.. je vous… désobéis?, demanda Brad peur d'entendre la réponse<br>- Et bien vous verrez ma sixième raison!, dit sèchement le capitaine en fermant la main qui devint un poing ferme.  
>- Ok…<p>

Puis le capitaine partit, laissant Brad seul dans le dortoir. Le scientifique se recoucha en petite boule sur son lit, puis des larmes, de petites larmes, coulaient sur ses joues.

¤¤¤¤

Dans son bureau, Valence pensait à ce que Brad allait devenir sans ses thérapies.. les images n'étaient pas très jolies. Si elle ne faisait rien, il allait redevenir la personne la plus médiocre et la plus chiante que l'univers n'ait jamais connue. Elle devait faire quelque chose mais quoi? C'est à ce moment précis que le capitaine entra d'un pas rapide.

- Valence! Je veux te dire un ou deux mots!, dit le capitaine  
>- Charles! J'aimerais moi aussi te dire quelque chose, insista Valence<br>- NON LAISSE MOI PARLER D'ABORD!  
>- Mais.. mais Charles..<br>- JE ne veux PLUS que tu t'approches de Brad! Il TE change!, rouspéta le capitaine furieux  
>- Mais.. Charles.. Brad a besoin d'une thérapie.. il en a besoin! Il a besoin de moi!, insista Valence<br>- VALENCE J'AI DIT NON!

Après avoir dit ses mots, le capitaine claqua Valence au visage puis partit furieux. Valence porta une main sur sa joue.. puis regarda le capitaine partir. Elle sortit et se dirigea discrètement vers le dortoir.

¤¤¤¤

Brad était encore seul, et en petite boule sur son lit, dans le dortoir. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour y laisser passer Valence. Brad ne se retourna même pas, il avait peur de se retourner et de voir encore une fois le regard noir et froid du capitaine. Mais soudain Valence alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Brad et mit sa main sur son épaule. Brad sentit la chaleur de Valence. Il se leva et la vit! Subitement sans réfléchir ou même crier gare il l'enlaça, puis pleura dans ses bras… Valence avec beaucoup de compassion pour lui, elle fit la même chose, elle l'enlaça.

- Est-ce que le capitaine t'as menacé, Brad?, dit calmement Valence  
>- Oui…, dit tristement Brad<p>

Puis il réalisa ce que la psychologue lui avait dit.. elle l'avait tutoyé. Ce qui était très rare dans ce vaisseau que quelqu'un tutoie Brad. Le scientifique arrêta de pleurer, essuya ses larmes et se délaça de celle ci. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Vous.. vous m'avez tutoyé?, demanda Brad  
>- Oui! Je t'ai tutoyé! Brad.. Tu dois te faire apprécier de l'équipage!<br>- Mais.. et le capitaine?  
>- Le capitaine je m'en occupe.. Mais surtout fais-toi des amis dans le vaisseau, ça t'aidera pour ta thérapie.. vu que je ne..<p>

Soudain, comme à l'habitude, le capitaine entra et vit Valence en présence de Brad. La psychologue se leva subitement du lit de Brad. Le capitaine s'avança vers le scientifique sans faire attention a Valence. Il lui prit encore le collet et le souleva de son lit. Brad poussa des petits gémissements comme à l'habitude.. mais avant que le capitaine n'ait pu lever la main sur Brad, Valence s'opposa.

- Charles lâche-le!, dit sèchement Valence

Le capitaine lâcha Brad et claqua Valence qui tomba au sol.. Puis il partit tout aussi furieux. Brad alla voir Valence qui était couchée par terre. Et il l'aida à se relever

- Valence.. vous.. heu.. tu vas bien?, demanda Brad, inquiet.  
>- Oui.. je vais.. bien.., le rassura Valence<br>- Il a l'air.. jaloux.. mais. Il n'y a rien entre nous..  
>- C'est vrai.. mais me voir avec toi.. lui fait.. perdre la tête.. il n'aime pas ça.., avoua Valence.<p>

Puis sous le choc.. Brad et Valence se regarda un instant dans les yeux.. puis s'embrassèrent sur le coup sans y penser.. Soudain il s'arrêta puis se repoussa un peu..

- Il.. ne s'est rien.. passer.., dit Valence  
>- Ok.., répondit Brad<p>

Puis Valence partit dans son bureau et Brad dans le poste de défense.


	6. Chapter 6

Sixième chapitre – La révélation de Flavien

Après une nuit de sommeil, Flavien se réveilla de bonne heure… Il partie a la salle de commandement, mais en entrant dans la pièce, il y vit Brad assit a une table. Il avais une mine triste.. Le jeune opérateur radar, le pris en compassion et puis alla s'asseoir près de lui. Brad releva la tête doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que voulez?, dit Brad  
>- Je voulais boire du lait, répondu Flavien<br>- A bon..  
>- Et vous, Brad, que faites vous ici?<br>- J'ai dormi.. ici..  
>- Quoi? Mais comment ca?, demanda subitement Flavien<br>- J'ai passer une mauvaise journée hier.. pis je me suis endormie ici..

Puis ils restèrent silencieux. Flavien avala difficilement sa salive et pris la parole.

- Brad… J'ai quelque chose a vous dire…  
>- Quoi?<br>- Ben… vous avez une gros crotte d'œil…, dit Flavien  
>- Ben là! C'est juste sa? J'vais aller me recoucher moi!, dit le scientifique<p>

Brad partie d'un pas lent. Comment Flavien pouvais dire à Brad qu'il avait fouiller dans son journal intime? Comment dire au capitaine que Brad avait des émotions pour Valence? Comment tout avouer sans que tout le monde s'entre tuent?

¤¤¤¤

- Capitaine! Serge a besoin de vérification… Est-ce que…, commença Pétrolia  
>- Oui! Oui! Allez-y, Nous n'avons pas besoin de Serge pour le moment, avoua le Capitaine en fixant un point vide.<br>- Bien capitaine!

Pétrolia partie dans le centre de santé pour faire un check-up à Serge. Le capitaine resta seul dans la salle de commandement. Il continua de fixer l'univers…

¤¤¤¤

Enfin rendu au centre de santé, Pétrolia vit Serge assit sur une chaise. Elle s'avança vers lui puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir sous le scanner. Pétrolia l'endormie et commença a faire son check-up.

¤¤¤¤

Dans le dortoir, Brad se peignait les cheveux. Flavien entra et vit Bob sur son lit. Il alla le voir.

- Salut Bob! Sa vas?  
>- Ouais… Aille Flav' t'as tu remarquer que Brad nous a pas insulter de la semaine? Demanda Bob.<br>- Oui, j'ai remarquer… sa fait bizarre.

Bob se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour se diriger vers la suite à la cuisine. Flavien lui marcha tranquillement vers le lit de Brad ou celui s'était assit.

- Brad… Est-ce que vous cacher un secret?, demanda bravement Flavien  
>- Heu… non…, mentit le scientifique<br>- Brad… Heu.. j'ai comme lui votre… journal…  
>- QUOI?, cria Brad<br>- Attendez… ce que j'ai lu je l'ai dit a personne…, dit calmement Flavien  
>- C'est quoi vous avez lu?, demanda Brad<br>- Que… vous éprouviez des sentiments pour Valence…

Brad ouvrit très grand les yeux. Flavien s'avait l'un de ses secrets… mais est-ce qu'il n'avais vraiment rien avouer? En fait plus personne parla. Flavien garda le silence pour ne pas aggraver les choses et Brad lui était tellement bouleverser de l'intérieur qu'il ne peut plus parler…


	7. Chapter 7

Septième chapitre – La destitution du capitaine Patenaude!

Valence fit son entrer dans le dortoir. Elle vit Flavien et Brad assit sur le lit de celui-ci. Flavien releva la tête et la vit. Il lui sourit et alla la voir.

- Valence veux tu que je surveille la porte?, chuchota Flavien à son oreille.  
>- Oui s'il te plaît!, répondit-elle avec une sourire<p>

Flavien sortie et resta comme un garde devant la porte du dortoir. Flavien essayerait-il de protéger Brad? Valence s'assit près de Brad et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu cours un grand danger, Valence…, dit-il  
>- Je sais mais je le fait pour toi! Pour quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi.<p>

Valence serra Brad dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire… personne ne l'avais jamais autant apprécier comme elle… même pas ses propre parents…

- Est-ce que tu as gagner la confiance de certain même de l'équipage?, demanda Valence  
>- Pas exactement… mais je pense que Flavien..<br>- Oui je pense aussi que Flavien sais se que vous surmonter!

Valence sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle se délaissa de Brad puis se leva et partie du dortoir. Flavien entra de nouveau. Il regarda Brad puis se rassit près de lui.

- J'ai entendu… et Valence a raison…, dit Flavien  
>- De quoi?, dit Brad<br>- Je pense que même si je vous ai mépriser… je pense bien vous aider a vous défendre…  
>- Je sais pas quoi dire… Mais comment?<br>- Le capitaine devra être destituer… par cause de jalousie et violence avec les membres d'équipage… c'est l'article 7392 du code des règlements!  
>- Donc?, demanda subtilement Brad<br>- Je serais le nouveau capitaine! Et j'aurait comme devoir de vous protéger… parce que.. nous avons besoin d'un…  
>- Scientifique! Je sais! Mais c'est gentil de votre part!, dit Brad en se levant.<p>

Brad partie et Flavien le suivit avec une arme sur lui. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir droit du secteur D. Mais par mal chance le capitaine était en train de discuter… si on peut dire sa… avec Valence… Soudain le capitaine vit les nouveau arrivants et les regarda d'un regard noir.

- Brad! Je vais vous tuer!, dit le capitaine avec froideur  
>- Charles non!, cria Valence<br>- Mlle Leclerc! Je vous interdit désormais de me tutoyer!

Valence resta bouche bée et le capitaine s'avança vers Brad… Flavien qui était derrière le scientifique s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Il pointa son arme sur le capitaine… même si il n'aimait pas sa… Flavien protégea Brad du capitaine.

- Capitaine je suis désolé mais je dois vous destituer! Par l'article 7392!  
>- Bien!, répondit sèchement le capitaine<p>

Le capitaine donna sa veste a Flavien. Brad lui était cacher derrière le nouveau capitaine et Valence était au loin en train de regarder la scène. Soudain Pétrolia, Serge et Bob arriva sur les lieux. Flavien paralysa avec une charge paralysante Charles. Valence alla rejoindre Brad, qui était tremblant derrière Flavien.

- Flavien pourquoi ta faite sa?, demanda Pétrolia  
>- Bob! Serge! Amener Charles dans les cachots! Et monté la garde!, leur ordonna leur nouveau capitaine<br>- Mais Flavien…  
>- Bob, c'est un ordre!<br>- Oui Capitaine!, Dit Bob.

Bob et Serge amena Charles dans les cachots. Pétrolia s'avança de Flavien. Elle regarda Brad qui était terrifier et regarda Valence qui le réconfortait… Puis elle porta son attention sur Flavien.

- Flavien…  
>- Pétrolia, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix! En tend que nouveau capitaine. J'ordonne a tout le monde de protégé Brad.<br>- Oui… Charles est devenue violent…, avoua Valence.  
>- Effectivement donc Brad vous serez surveiller 24 heures24 et 7 jours/7!  
>- D'accord, répondit faiblement Brad.<br>- Aucune objection?, demanda Flavien

Tous hocha la tête en signe de non… Même si leur devoir était de défendre Brad… ils allaient le faire! Mais pour quelle prix? Ça sa restait a voir. Tous alla dormir dans les dortoirs et à tour de rôle chacun des membres de l'équipage se chargeait de surveiller la porte d'entrer du dortoir…


	8. Chapter 8

Huitième chapitre – Une solidarité solide, partie 1

Durant la nuit. Serge, n'aillant pas besoin de dormir, surveilla la cellule de Charles. Bob lui alla dans la cuisine se chercher a manger. Charles lui non plus ne dormait pas. Il se leva et alla vers les barreaux qui le sépara de Serge.

- Serge! Si je vous promet de rester calme est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser aller chercher à manger?, lui demanda-t-il  
>- Mais… Capi.. Charles… Vous ne pouvez pas sortir!<br>- Mais je reviendrais directement!

Serge fini par ouvrir la cellule. Charles le frappa, celui ci tomba par terre. Puis il s'enfuit pour aller dans la salle des armes. Quand Bob revint vers les cachots, il y vit Serge par terre. Par la suite il pris son arme dans ses mains puis appela Flavien par son radio.

- Flavien?, demanda Bob  
>- Oui je te reçois Bob! Que se passe-t-il?<br>- Le capi… Ben Charles c'est enfuit! Et il a assommer Serge  
>- Merde! Amène Serge ici au plus vite! Dans le dortoir!, lui ordonna Flavien<br>- Bien! Capitaine!

Puis la communication se termina. Bob amena, du mieux qu'il pouvait, Serge dans le dortoir où était tout le monde. Enfin arriver, Pétrolia accouru pour aller voir Serge.

- Serge est hors de combat… Il faut le réparer, il ne pourra pas nous défendre…, dit Pétrolia  
>- Oh mon dieu! Y'é devenue fou! Y vas tous nous tuer! Oh mon dieu!, dit Brad en capotant.<br>- Brad calmez vous! Laissons Serge ici et suivez moi tous! Moi je serait devant. Valence et Brad vous serez dans le milieu. Pétrolia et Bob vous couverez nos derrière! Aucune objection… Bien allons y!

Tous partirent dans la salle de commandement. Enfin arriver Flavien et Bob alla au radar. Valence et Pétrolia restèrent a l'écart avec Brad.

- Ne t'en fait pas… Il ne te tuera pas!, dit Valence à Brad  
>- Donc… vous deux… vous… vous tutoyez?, demanda Pétrolia<br>- Oui! Pour Brad avoir des amis est très bon pour sa thérapie…  
>- Valence… j'ai peur…, dit faiblement Brad<p>

Valence lui pris la main. Pétrolia alla voir les gars qui était au radar. Flavien et Bob avaient leur regard concentrer sur le radar…

- Et puis?, dit-elle  
>- Charles est dans la salle d'arme!, chuchota Flavien.<br>- Je pense que Charles est posséder… Même si il est jaloux…  
>- Il n'agirait pas comme sa… Je le sais Pétrolia!, dit Flavien<br>- Flavien! Flavien!, dit Bob  
>- Oui Bob?<br>- Il n'y a plus aucun signe de Charles sur le radar…  
>- Merde!, s'écria Flavien<p>

Puis il y eu une panne de courant. Tout le vaisseau était dans le noir total… Grâce a se « Black Out » Charles aurait plus de facilité a tuer Brad… Tout le monde se regroupa ensemble.

- Ont vas tu mourir?, demanda Brad avec inquiétude  
>- Ont vas pas…<p>

Soudain la génératrice de la salle de commandement s'ouvrit et ont vit le visage de Charles Patenaude. Il n'avait pas l'air commode… Charles avait deux armes sur lui et une arme à la main. Tous recula. Brad et Valence étaient cacher derrière les autres, par chance… Pétrolia, Bob et Flavien prirent leur armes et les pointa sur Charles. Même si c'était contre leur grès il n'en avait pas le choix!

- Où est Valence?, demanda Charles  
>- Vous ne le serez pas!, protesta Pétrolia<br>- Je comprend! D'abord où est Brad!  
>- Vous ne le serez pas non plus! Charles Patenaude!, dit Flavien<br>- Je comprend bien que vous vouliez protéger Valence ! Mais Brad… Il ne vous reste donc pas de dignité, gang?, répliqua Charles

Valence pris son courage a deux mains et alla se placer en avant de Charles. Tous la regarda.

- Valence! Ma Valence!, dit Charles en mettant une main sur la joue de celle ci  
>- Charles lâche moi! Tu est violent ! Tu a changer… Ne me touche plus!, dit-elle<p>

Puis Charles, par jalousie en voulant la garder simplement pour lui, là pris par les bras. Elle essaye de se défaire de la force que Charles lui mis sur les bras… mais rien a faire… c'est a se moment que…

- Lâcher la! Charles Patenaude!, s'écria sévèrement Brad

Effectivement, il s'était lever pour aller aider celle qu'il aimait! Charles lâcha Valence et la laissa tomber par terre. Pétrolia alla rapidement vers Valence qui était toujours par terre. Flavien et Bon, croyez le ou non, surveillait les arrière de Brad.

- Même si je vous méprisait ! Je vous trouvait généreux… mais je vois que vous êtes aussi un Jaloux compulsif, lui dit Brad  
>- Brad Spitfire! Vous voulez me voler ma place de Capitaine. Vous avez essayer de me tuer. Et la vous me voler ma blonde! Et vous me traiter de jaloux compulsif. Alors je trouve que vous exagérer!, dit le capitaine<p>

Après ses mots… Un silence se fut et par la suite, Charles brisa en donnant un bon et grand coup de poing à Brad. Celui ci tomba par terre et commença à saigner du nez.

- Brad!, cria Valence d'un petit cris strident

Flavien, frustrer pas ce geste, fit signe a Bob d'aller chercher Brad par terre. Flavien s'avança vers Charles, d'un regard glacial.

- Charles Patenaude! Je vous condamne à trois mois de séjour dans le cachot, si vous ne changer pas votre attitude! En tant que Capitaine… J'ai ce droit!  
>- Flavien Bouchard! Mon plus fidèle amis qui me joue dans le dos avec ce scientifique… Vous me dégoutter royalement!, avoua Charles.<p>

Bob ramassa Brad et l'amena au loin. Flavien continua de parler avec Charles. Pensant que Charles ne verrait rien. Brad se leva et alla voir Valence et Pétrolia. Bob le suivit derrière, un peu à l'écart… mais… Charles vit tout et leur envoya, à Bob et Brad, une charge paralysante! Valence et Pétrolia cria d'un petit cris strident.

- Vous avez pas le droit de faire sa!, cria Flavien avant de frapper Charles.

Charles tomba par terre, inconscient. Valence fut troublé au premier moment mais… ne dit rien et ne fit rien. Flavien se précipita vers Bob et Brad. Valence et Pétrolia alla les rejoindre.

- Flavien ont fait quoi là?, demanda Pétrolia  
>- Pétrolia vas rejoindre Serge et répare le, le plus vite possible! Nous aurons besoin de lui. Valence reste avec Bob et Brad, ils ne seront plus paralyser dans très peu de temps. Et moi je vais porter Charles au cachot.<br>- Et ensuite?, demanda Valence  
>- Pétrolia tu m'enverra Serge au cachot pour garder Charles le mieux possible! Par la suite on verras!, dit Flavien<br>- D'accord!, répondirent les filles d'une même voix.

Tous alla faire ce que Flavien leur avait ordonner. Valence resta dans la salle de commandement avec les deux paralyser… Elle attendit que l'effet se dissout! Enfin Bob et Brad redevenue normal. Valence était au radar pour voir ou était tout le monde quand soudain…

- Valence?, demanda Brad  
>- Brad! Bob! Est-ce que sa vas?<br>- Oui… sa vas!, dit les gars d'une même voix.  
>- Où est Charles?, demanda Bob<br>- Flavien le garde dans les cachots présentement!, lui répondit Valence  
>- Heu… Si je vous laisse ici… vous…<br>- Non Bob sa vas allez!, lui dit Valence.

Bob partie rejoindre son ami, Flavien. Brad et Valence se trouva seul… Valence alla près de lui et lui mit un main sur son visage.

- Brad… Quand Charles t'as tirez… j'ai eu très peur!  
>- Donc?, demanda Brad<br>- Je croit que ton secret n'était pas le vrai… le vrai était tes sentiments pour moi! Et j'en suis consciente, avoua Valence  
>- Tu… Tu sais mon vrai secret… Mais…<br>- Brad… je pense que moi aussi je ressens quelques chose pour toi… tu as changer!

Puis elle l'embrassa tendrement. Pour Brad se moment était le plus magique de tout! Plus rien ne pouvait le mettre malheur que ce moment. Il était comme au septième ciel.

- Valence, je t'aime!, lui avoua enfin Brad  
>- Je sais…, dit Valence en mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres, Mais il ne faut pas que Charles soit au courant de notre relation… d'accord?<br>- D'accord!, dit Brad avec un sourire.


	9. Chapter 9

Neuvième chapitre – Une solidarité solide, partie 2

Dans le dortoir, Pétrolia avait répara Serge. Il était comme neuf! Puis elle l'envoya a Flavien qui lui revint au dortoir quinze minutes après. Il s'avança près de Pétrolia et la pris dans ses bras.

- Flavien… j'ai peur pour Valence!, avoua Pétrolia  
>- Moi aussi… j'ai même peur pour Brad…<p>

Pétrolia se délaissa de Flavien et le regarda dans les yeux. Effectivement Flavien voulais protéger Brad et Valence en même temps. La psychologue avais raison… Flavien avait un grande compassion caché pour Brad, depuis ses années! C'est à ce moment que Bob entra.

- Bob?, dit Pétrolia et Flavien d'une même voix  
>- Oui… Hum c'est pour vous dire que si vous voulez protéger Brad… je te suivrait jusqu'au bout Flavien!<br>- Merci Bob!, dit Flavien en le prenant dans ses bras. Pétrolia serait tu capable de rester avec Valence jusqu'à tend qu'ont neutralise Charles?  
>- Mais bien sûr!, lui dit Pétrolia<br>- Bob tu me suis, nous ont s'occupera de Brad!, dit finalement Flavien  
>- Bien!, répondit Bob<p>

Tous sortir du dortoir pour aller a la salle de commandement.

¤¤¤¤

Enfin arrivé les portes s'ouvrirent… Tout ce que Flavien, Pétrolia et Bob pu voir c'était Brad et Valence s'embraser. Ils tournèrent les talon pour repartir. Valence et Brad se lâcha.

- Y'a du nouveau?, demanda Valence  
>- Ben a par que vous vous frencher?, répondit Pétrolia<br>- Charles est enfermer et Serge le surveille, dit finalement Bob  
>- Bien! Ont est hors de danger!<br>- Non Brad… Loin de là, dit Flavien  
>- Mais c'est quoi son problème?, demanda Brad<br>- Il est possédé par un force démoniaque sûrement…  
>- Mais… Si ont peut pas le neutraliser…<br>- Il faudra le tuer…, avoua Flavien, Je suis désolé Valence!

Tous garda le silence… Cette nouvelle ne réjouissait personne! Mais le silence fut brisé par Bob.

- Vous savez gang! Je vous suivrait la où nous m'enverra notre nouveau capitaine!  
>- Moi aussi!, dit subitement Pétrolia<br>- Merci les amis! Et vous?, dit Flavien en se retournant vers Valence et Brad  
>- Nous aussi…, disent Brad et Valence d'une même voix<p>

- Alors cher amis! Nous voici une équipe solide et solidaire envers les un et les autres pour toujours !, dit Flavien dans un sourire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dixième chapitre – Entre Fille… Entre Gars… Entre Idée…**

- Marche! Marche! Marche!  
>- Bob… Pourquoi tu fait sa?, demanda Flavien<br>- Sa détend l'atmosphère!  
>- Chantez donc un toune country tend qu'à y être!, dit Brad sur un ton sarcastique<br>- Brad!, dit subitement Valence et Pétrolia

Tous continua a marcher dans les couloir. Valence et Pétrolia termina leur marche au bureau de la psychologue. Les gars eux alla dans le poste de défense. Ils se tirèrent une bûche puis s'assirent.

- Pis ont fait quoi la Flav?, demanda Bob  
>- Ben… Je le sais pas…<br>- Heu… On vas pas…, commença Brad  
>- Non, Brad, ont ne tuera pas Charles!, l'assura Flavien<br>- Je sais que je le déteste mais… en vérité… c'est de l'affection…

Bob et Flavien, surpris, se tourna vers Brad. Jamais mais au grand jamais personne n'avaient vue Brad sous un autre jour que le sarcastique et le méprisant scientifique!

- Je suis sérieux… la méchanceté que je vous crie a longueur de journée c'est de l'affection… à ma façon!  
>- Brad! Vous m'étonner!, lui dit Flavien<p>

Flavien le serra dans ses bras et Bob fit de même par la suite. Les gars continua de parler comme sa pendant le reste de la nuit.

¤¤¤¤

- Eille Valence! Toi pis Brad sa fait tu longtemps?, demanda Pétrolia assit sur un divan.  
>- Et bien… non c'est ressent! T'en pense quoi?<br>- Ben c'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais c'est ton choix et je le respecte!, dit Pétrolia dans un sourire  
>- Merci… Je t'adore!, dit Valence en souriant elle aussi<p>

Valence s'assit sur les boites qui contenait des truc sur Brad. Pétrolia elle pris un livre et commença a le lire.

¤¤¤¤

Dans les cachots, Charles était assit dans le noir sur un petit banc. Serge lui était devant la cellule près a agir en cas de danger!

- J'vais tu pouvoir sortir bientôt?, demanda Charles avec impatience  
>- Non!, répondit sèchement Serge<br>- Si vous le prenez comme sa!

¤¤¤¤

Soudain Pétrolia se leva d'un bond et regarda Valence avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Mon dieu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ta lu un livre de bonne nouvelle?, demanda Valence  
>- Non! Mieux que sa!, lui dit son amie<br>- Ben la dit le!  
>- Je sais comment libérer Charles de l'emprise du Démon!<br>- De quoi tu jase? Tu me niaise la?  
>- Non pas du tout! Aller ont vas rejoindre les gars!<p>

Pétrolia pris le bras de Valence et alla rejoindre les gars.

¤¤¤¤

Les gars discutait de chose de… gars! Mais soudain il fit déranger par un bruit. Flavien et Bob se leva, arme a la main. Brad lui resta derrière eux. Mais ils baissèrent leurs armes dès qu'ils virent que c'étaient les filles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici?, demanda Brad  
>- Ben on passait dans le coin pis ont c'est dit «Tien pourquoi pas aller dit allô au gars!», dit stupidement Pétrolia<br>- C'est donc ben gentil, dit Bob  
>- Ben non Bob! C'est parce que je pense savoir comment libérer le démon du corps de Charles!<br>- A oui! Et c'est quoi?, dit Brad en allant au coté de Valence.  
>- Bien c'est simple..<p>

Pétrolia leur expliqua exactement ce que tout le monde alla faire. Ce plan était le meilleur jusqu'à date… et le seul! Mais il semblait solide et Flavien passa qu'il pourrait marcher a 99.9%.


	11. Chapter 11

Onzième chapitre – L'appelle à l'au-delà

Il était très tard. Tous dormaient paisiblement! Valence dans les bras de Brad, Pétrolia dans ceux de Flavien et Bob était… seul a coté d'un pogo… Brad se réveilla. Il se décolla lentement de Valence et se leva pour aller devant le hublot, puis regarda au travers le vide de l'univers.

- Je me demande si Pétrolia a raison… J'espère que son plan vas fonctionner…, dit calmement Brad en mettant une main sur le hublot

Puis il sentit un chaleur près de lui, plus précisément derrière lui. C'était Valence. Elle mit ses bras autour du coup du scientifique.

- Alors tu t'inquiète pour Charles?, demanda Valence  
>- C'est étonnant mais oui…<p>

Et ils s'embrassa et regarda le vide de l'univers qui s'ouvrait devant leurs yeux. Puis les autres se réveilla.

- Est-ce que vous êtes prêt?, demanda Flavien  
>- Oui!, répondit tout le monde d'une même voix.<br>- Ok je vais chercher Serge et je m'occupe de Charles, dit Pétrolia  
>- Tu est sûr d'y arriver?, lui demanda Flavien<br>- Non… mais j'vais faire de mon mieux!

Pétrolia partie aussi vite qu'une éclaire. Bob se retourna vers Flavien… un peu soucieux du plan!

- Flavien… la dernière fois qu'ont a invoqué un esprit de l'au-delà ont a eux de ennuis..  
>- Bob! Sa n'arrivera pas, j'en suis sûr!, dit Flavien en souriant<br>- Mais pourquoi je vais pas aider Pétrolia moi?, demanda Valence  
>- Parce que tu pourrais être en danger… si Charles te vois!, lui avoua Brad<p>

C'est a se moment que Serge entra.

- Vous avez besoin de moi?  
>- Oui! Il faut appelé un esprit de l'au-delà!, lui expliqua Flavien<br>- Pas n'importe quelle! C'est une exorciste qu'ont aurait de besoin…, rajouta Brad  
>- Pense tu être capable..?, demanda Flavien<br>- Je pense que oui!, leur rassura Serge

Flavien, Bob, Brad et Serge s'assit autour d'une table et commença a méditer pour appelé l'esprit d'une exorciste. Soudain ils sentirent une force suprême… Valence eux des frissons… elle regarda partout me ne vit rien. Les gars eux avaient les yeux fermer. Soudain… Valence laissa échapper un petit crie… Les gars ouvrit les yeux et Brad se précipita vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
>- Brad… Brad… Derrière…, lui dit Valence<p>

Brad se retourna et fit le saut a son tour… Puis les autres se tournèrent eux aussi. Leur incantation avait marcher. Il y avait bien un fantôme devant leur yeux.

- Pourquoi m'avez vous appeler?, demanda-t-elle  
>- Est-ce que vous êtes une exorciste?, demanda Flavien<br>- Oui! Mais cela répond pas a ma question!  
>- Vous êtes ici pour exorciser quelqu'un, s't'a faire!, lui dit Brad d'un ton méprisent<br>- Fallait le dire plus tôt! C'est qui?, demanda l'exorciste  
>- Heu… avant c'est quoi votre nom?, demanda Serge<br>- Ha oui, je suis, Dona Raven!  
>- La personne se nomme Charles Patenaude!, lui avoua Valence<p>

L'équipage expliqua a Dona qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passer. Dona compris et affirma que Charles était belle et bien posséder d'un démon… Valence laissa pousser un petit crie, tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

- Désolé… j'me croyait dans un film de suspense…  
>- Bon je vous explique j'aurait besoin d'une croix, de l'eau bénite et des âmes purifier entourer d'amour et d'amitié! Moi je retourne l'a haut et je revient!<p>

Après avoir dit cette phrase Dona disparut en fumer. Tous se regarda.

- Ben oui ont a toute sa dans le vaisseau! Une croix ok.. mais e l'eau bénite!, dit Brad  
>- Brad ont a pas le choix! Bon Serge aller reprendre votre poste et envoyer nous Pétrolia!<br>- D'accord capitaine!  
>- Au fait… merci!, lui dit Flavien<p>

Serge partie. Quelques minutes plus tard Pétrolia arriva essouffler…

- Pourquoi t'es essouffler ti-Pet?, demanda Bob  
>- Ben Serge ma dit de revenir ici! Je pensait que c'était grave donc j'ai couru comme une mouette qui se bagarre dans un parking de Mcdonald…, leur expliqua Pétrolia<br>- Ben heu… Pétrolia et Bob vous chercher de l'eau bénite sur le vaisseau! Moi, Brad et Valence ont vas chercher une croix!, leur dit Flavien

Les deux petits groupes partirent dans une direction différente… Est-ce que Dona se jouait d'eux où elle disait sa sérieusement… sa personne le savait!


	12. Chapter 12

Douzième chapitre – L'oublie de Dona Raven

Dans la salle des machines. Bob et Pétrolia cherchait de l'eau bénite.

- Bon c'pense pas que c'est ici qu'ont vas trouver…  
>- Attend regarde!, lui dit subitement Bob en lui montrant un bouteille d'eau bénite<br>- Kessé sa fait là sa?  
>- Je sais pas…<br>- Bref… c'est bizarre mais au moins ont la!, dit Pétrolia, Bien ont vas retrouver les autres.

¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, Flavien et compagnie se promenait dans les corridors. Mais de leur coté ils n'avaient pas trop de chance…

- Eille une croix s'pas dure a trouver messemble?, dit Brad  
>- Ben la…<br>- J'EN AI UNE!, cria Valence  
>- Hein?, dirent Flavien et Brad de même voix<p>

Puis les gars allèrent voir Valence qui était a plus de un mètre d'eux. Elle tendit la croix à Flavien. Brad lui pris des mains.

- Attendez… C'est pas une croix sa c'est une mar…  
>- Oui ont a compris!, répliqua Flavien, Bon… fessons avec sa!<p>

Enfin ils partirent pour retrouver Bob et Pétrolia.

¤¤¤¤

Dans le corridor C ¾ marchaient Bob et Pétrolia. Dans le corridor C ½ marchaient Brad, Flavien et Valence. Puis quand ils arrivèrent a l'intersection des deux corridor qui continuait en long sur le corridor C ¼.

- Et puis?, demanda Flavien  
>- Ont a l'eau bénite et vous?, dit Bob<br>- Ont a la croix!, dit Valence en la montrant au autre  
>- C'est petit…, avoua Pétrolia<br>- On fera avec!, leur dit Flavien

Enfin tous rassemblé il alla dans la salle de commandement et attendirent jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne. Après trois longue heures a rien faire les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent. Un brume envahis cette salle du vaisseau. Tous se mis derrière Flavien… Puis ils virent une ombre flou. Brad la reconnu. C'était Dona Raven.

- Dona Raven?, s'écria tout le monde  
>- Et bien j'était supposer revenir et me revoilà! Vous avez ce que je vous ai demander?, leur demanda-t-elle<p>

Flavien lui montra la croix et l'eau bénite. Elle sourit.

- Il ne reste une chose a réglé!  
>- QUE-OI?, s'écria tout le monde encore une fois<br>- Oui… Il faudra tous vous séparé de quelque chose!  
>- Heu… c'était pas compris, sa!, dit Pétrolia<br>- Oh! Je vous en ai pas parler? Sa dû m'échapper!, dit Dona d'une voix sarcastique  
>- Alors vous accepter ou vous rester avec se démon dans ce vaisseau! Quelle est vôtre choix?<p>

Tous se regarda d'un aire méfiant… Ont ne pouvait pas abandonner Charles dans l'état ou il était… mais c'est quoi elle allait leur demander… cela restait un grand et mystérieux mystère… Flavien se demanda si Dona Raven était une exorciste au côté du bien ou du mal… Mais avec son apparence elle semblait être du côté du bien, mais tout le monde sait que les apparences sont parfois trompeuse…


	13. Chapter 13

Treizième chapitre – Difficulté fatale

Après un très long et agressent silence, Flavien s'avança au nom de tout l'équipage et s'adressa à Dona.

- Nous acceptons…  
>- Bien! Vous êtes près a tout pour sauver ce Charles Patenaude?, leur demanda Dona<br>- Oui! Tout!, dit Valence en s'avançant, Il est un homme très important pour nous tous!  
>- Bien qu'ainsi soit il!, dit Dona dans un sourire des plus ou moins rassurant<br>- Ce sourire… je le connaît! Il ne dit rien qui vaille!, chuchota Brad au autre

Dona s'avança vers Flavien et lui mis une main sur sa tête et tendit l'autre. Flavien comprit et lui donna la croix et l'eau bénite.

- Conduisez moi a ce démon!, ordonna Dona

Tous exécuta son ordre et l'emmenant dans les cachots.

¤¤¤¤

Dans les cachots tout ce passait bien. Serge vit Flavien et les autres arriver.  
>- Serge est-ce que sa vas?, demanda Pétrolia<br>- Oui… il ne s'agite plus.  
>- Bien! Sa seras mieux comme sa, dit Dona<p>

Charles s'avança près des barreaux. Il vit Valence entourer des autres.

- Valence…!, dit Charles doucement

Mais soudain il vit qu'elle tenait la main de quelqu'un. Charles releva la tête et vit Brad sortir de derrière Valence. C'est a ce moment qu'il commença a s'agiter…

- Vous je vais vous tuer! Sortez moi quelqu'un!, ordonna Charles.  
>- Ne le sortez pas! … Pitié…, leur dit Brad<br>- Ah voilà la source du problème!

Tous se tourna vers Dona qui venait juste de parler.

- C'est le démon de la jalousie… un démon supérieur comme lui…  
>- Y'a tu des chances de… Ben enfin que…, demanda Valence<br>- Oui!, avoua Dona

Valence fondit en larme dans les bras de Brad. Celui ci retenait ses larmes. Flavien et Bob restèrent bouche bée. Pétrolia incapable de retenir ses larmes… pleura dans les bras de Serge. Dona ne parlait plus et baissa la tête. Charles continua à s'agiter de plus en plus dans sa cellule…

- Mais c'est le seul choix… il faut le sortir de là Valence!, dit tristement Flavien  
>- NON! Il y a… un autre moyen… j'en suis sur…, dit Valence entre quelques sanglots<br>- Non c'est le seul moyen… Mais c'est 50/50 de chance des deux coté!, leur dit Dona  
>- C'est sa de gagné…, commença Brad, ou de… perdu…<p>

C'est a se moment que Brad se joint a Valence pour pleurer lui aussi.


	14. Chapter 14

Quatorzième chapitre - Alzar, le démon de la jalousie!

- Vous pouvez y aller..., dit Flavien incertain de lui même  
>- Bien!, dit Dona<p>

Dona entra dans la cellule de Charles. Celui ci se demanda ce qui se passait et ne réagissais pas.

- Essayez vous!, lui dit calmement Dona

Charles s'assit sans dire un mot. C'est a se moment qu'elle récita un formule. Un vent venue de nulle part soufflait de partout. Tout le monde se demandait ce qui allais se passer. Dona claqua des mains. Des cordes s'anima et ligota assez serrer Charles, assez pour l'empêcher de fuir! Elle leva les mains en l'aire et par magie l'eau bénite apparut dans une main et le croix dans l'autre. Soudain le démon qui envahissait le corp de Charles compris que Dona n'était celle qu'elle voulais montrer.. Mais belle et bien une exorciste! C'est a se moment précis qu'il commença a bouger dans tout les sens pour se libérer... la situation devenait de plus en plus dangereuse...

- Ben la faite que chose!, dit subitement Brad  
>- Oui y'a pas le feu!, dit calmement Dona<br>- Y'a pas le feu mais y'a du danger en crime..., dit Bob

Dona avait l'aire de prendre son temps et de savoir ce qu'a fessait! Donc Flavien dit au autres de la laisser faire. Puis Dona eu un sourire au lèvre.

- Dona! Tu est venue me tuer?, dit une voix sortant de la bouche de Charles.  
>- Charles?, dit calmement Valence<br>- Non ce n'est pas votre Charles mais bien le démon qui l'habite...  
>- Hein? Sa se peut pas..., dit Pétrolia<br>- Votre Charles ma donner sa place, dit le démon  
>- C'est moi qui a app'ler le démon! Pour que l'exorciste soit plus facile!, leur dit Dona<p>

Tout le monde resta bouche bée et regardait la scène en silence. Le démon se mis alors a voltigé dans les aires.

- Alzar! Je te jure!, dit Dona d'une voix forte  
>- Tu connaît donc mon nom... Hum tu est douer petite!, dit Alzar dans un rictus<br>- Comme tu l'entent!

Puis Dona prit un grande respiration pour ensuite pointer la croix vers Alzar.

- Seigneur tout puissant des cieux. Aide moi a sauvez c'est pauvre gens et a libérer ce corp de se démon! Alzar telle est son nom! Dieux des cieux vient a mon aider et enferme a jamais le démon dans les entrailles de ta prison pour ne plus qu'il revient dans le monde des vivants! Je t'en conjure!

Puis une éclaire arriva tout droit sur Charles. Tout le monde avait les yeux très grand ouvert... Alzar émit un cri très grave de douleur. Son cri était accompagné par celui de Valence qui était un peu plus aigu. Celle ci mit ses mains sur sa bouche. Brad regarda Valence et compris plusieurs choses en la regardant dans les yeux. Ont vit une lueur sortir du corp de Charles, toujours dans les aires, puis la lueur partie et ce se qui monte doit redescendre. En voyant Charles tomber, Valence et Pétrolia ferma les yeux accompagner de Bob et Serge. Brad et Flavien se rua pour secourir Charles... Brad avait fait se geste simplement pour Valence et que Charles était tout de même important pour le reste de la mission! Charles semblait inconscient. Tout les autres ouvrirent les yeux et se précipita vers les trois autres.


	15. Chapter 15

Quinzième Chapitre - Un ami spécial!

- Charles répond moi... Charles meurt pas... Charles!, dit Valence sur le bord des larmes  
>- Bravo Flavien tu a sauver le capitaine!, dit Bob<br>- Brad y est pour quelque chose!

Mais plus personne s'occupa de Dona. Elle commença a voltigé, a se soulever du sol, pour retourner dans les cieux, au paradis. Mais Flavien la vit juste à tend. Elle s'arrêta un moment.

- C'est quoi nous vous donnons?  
>- Vous le verrez bien!, dit Dona dans un léger sourire<br>- Hein? Quand?, demanda Bob un peu perdu  
>- Vous le saurez assez tôt!<p>

Puis Dona disparue mais Brad fût très surpris. Tous se retourna vers lui.

- Pourquoi vous faite cette face là?, demanda Serge  
>- Vous avez pas entendu?, dit Brad<br>- Hein?, dit tout l'équipage  
>- Cette voix qui disait : Seul un de vous se souviendra de cet événements... les autres oublieront totalement!<br>- De quoi parlez vous Brad?, dit Flavien  
>- Sa doit être dans ma tête..., dit Brad en baissant la tête<br>- Brad... sa doit être tout cet événement qui ta chambouler comme sa! C'est tout!, dit Valence.

Valence lui sourit et regarda Flavien.

- Nous devrions emmener Charles au centre de santé!  
>- Oui Valence! Bob! Brad aider moi a le transporter!, leur ordonna Flavien<p>

Sans dire un commentaire les gars obéirent, les deux filles elle passa par devant pour les aider a se diriger. Et Serge suivi derrière

¤¤¤¤

Enfin arriver dans le centre de santé, les gars déposa Charles sous le scanner.

- Pétrolia pense tu pouvoir l'examiner?, demanda Flavien  
>- Oui!, dit rapidement Pétrolia<br>- As tu besoin d'aide?  
>- Non seulement de Serge!<br>- Oh mon dieu... Pétrolia fait quelque chose!, dit Valence paniquer

Voyant que Valence était paniquer, Flavien décida de s'approcher de Brad... mais quand il vit le visaga très triste de celui ci il décida d'aller voir Bob.

- Bob... vas faire un tour avec Valence pour lui changer les idées un peu..., lui chuchota-t-il  
>- Heu... ok!<p>

Bob s'approcha de Valence.

- Valence vient ont vas faire une tite marche dans les corridors pour détendre l'atmosphère...  
>- D'accord...<p>

Valence et Bob partie du centre de santé. Flavien s'approcha de Brad.

- Brad venez nous allons dans la pièce a côté..., lui dit Flavien sur un ton très calme.

Brad sans dire un seul mot suivit Flavien dans la pièce a côté. Pétrolia souffla un peu. Enfin elle avait assez de tranquillité pour examiner soyeusement Charles.

¤¤¤¤

Dans la pièce a côté, Flavien s'assit sur une chaise. Brad lui fit les 400 pas...

- Brad essayez vous svp!, dit Flavien qui commençait a être un peu étourdit  
>- Heu.. Oui... oui...<p>

Brad s'assit. Il avais une mine très basse... Cela ne rassurait gère Flavien. Il le regarda.

- Brad qu'est-ce qui vas pas?, lui demanda calmement Flavien  
>- C'est... C'est cette voix...<br>- Oui je comprend... mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas juste sa... Il y a autre chose!  
>- C'est... vrai il y a autre chose... c'est en rapport avec...<br>- Valence?, termina Flavien  
>- Oui..., dit tristement Brad<p>

Flavien resta en silence pour ne pas le brusquer! Puis Brad décida a prendre la parole.

- Es-ce que vous penser que je suis fou?

Flavien du très surpris par cette question. Il regarda lentement Brad et lui sourit.

- Non!, dit sincèrement Flavien  
>- Es-ce que vous penser que Valence m'aime vraiment?<br>- Heu... Sa je peux pas vraiment répondre... c'est a Valence de répondre...  
>- Es-ce que vous me respecter vraiment?, continua de demander Brad<br>- Oui..  
>- Es-ce que vous en êtes sûr?<br>- Oui et non..., dit Flavien avec un léger sourire de compation.  
>- Merci pour tout!<p>

Brad sourit et enlaça Flavien amicalement. Flavien fit la même chose! Puis il se délaça l'un de l'autre, et garda le silence pendant un long moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Seizième chapitre – Valence raconte...

Dans un des corridors du vaisseau se promenaient tranquillement Bob et Valence. Puis elle pointa un endroit, un mur plutôt...

- C'est la place ou Charles m'as embrasser pour la première fois..., dit Valence tristement

Bob ne savais pas quoi dit... a part...

- Es-ce que c'est Charles ou Brad que vous aimez?

Valence ne répondit pas... Elle ne savait plus quoi penser! C'est vrai qu'il y avait une partie d'elle qui aimait largement Brad et l'autre aimait Charles... Les deux avaient leur place dans son coeur... mais seulement un devrait gagner son coeur... Bob la regarda intriguer. Ils se dirigea vers un pièce du vaisseau et s'assirent sur une chaise. Bob regarda tristement Valence.

- Je ne sais pas Bob... Tout se mélange tellement dans ma tête...  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu ressent encore pour Charles?, demanda Bob intriguer<br>- De l'affection... de l'amitié... et de l'amour... Ont a tellement vécu de chose ensemble!  
>- Et pour Brad?<br>- De l'affection, de la compréhension, de l'amour...  
>- Mais pas aussi fort que l'amour que tu éprouve pour Charles..?<br>- Non..., dit tristement Valence, Mais comment dire sa a Brad sans lui brisé le coeur?

Bob haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Lui aussi ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire...

- Je sais!, dit Bob en se relevant  
>- Quoi?<br>- Ont vas manger! Sa change les idées sa!  
>- Tu changera jamais Bob!, dit Valence avec un sourire.<p>

Bob et Valence partirent cote à cote vers la salle à manger. Ont pouvait entre le ventre de Bob crier famine. Valence était contente de ne pas êtres seul pendant se moment très émouvant. Mais ne change qu'elle ne savais pas quoi faire a propos de ses sentiments... Cela lui posait un grave problème... Enfin arriver dans la salle. Bob fit un petit encas a Valence et ils mangèrent calmement tout en parlant!


	17. Chapter 17

Dix-septième chapitre – Les problèmes de Pétrolia

- Il ne se réveille pas..., dit Pétrolia presque paniquer.  
>- Pétrolia ressaisit toi!, dit Serge<br>- Tu as raison... y dort dure Charles donc...

Puis Pétrolia commença a examiner Charles. Serge lui semblait u peu désorienter...

- Serge sa vas?, demanda Pétrolia  
>- Heu... oui.. Oui...!<br>- Je pense que tout ses événements t'ont exténuer!  
>- Je.. Je pense... Aussi!<p>

Puis Serge tomba par terre. En entendant le bruit Flavien ouvrit violament la porte pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe?  
>- Rien! Charles se réveiller pas... Mais il est en parfaite santé... Il serait supposé être déjà réveiller! Pis Serge ben... y c'est écraser comme une vulgaire mouche sur le sol! Mais apart sa tout est "Spinner dans l'beurre!", dit sarcastiquement Pétrolia.<br>- Bon... répare Serge en premier et pour Charles nous verrons par la suite!, dit calmement Flavien.

Flavien retourna au coté de Brad, tandis que Pétrolia commençait a réparer Serge! Elle soupira... puis se remit au travail.

- Bordel... j'ai toujours les pire job!, dit-elle

Flavien revint mais cette fois ci avec Brad.

- Moi et Brad ont vas se promener! A tantôt!, dit gentiment Flavien

Pétrolia ne répondit pas, elle fit simplement un signe de la main pour dire que c'était correcte... même si c'est pas ce qu'elle pensait. Les gars partirent en laissant Pétrolia seul avec Serge tout briser et Charles inconscient...

- Tout vas comme le mieux..., dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle continua de réparer Serge... Après quinze bonnes grosses minutes, elle avait presque fini. Mais c'est a se moment qu'un gémissement venue de quelqu'un d'autre a l'intérieur de la pièce se fit entendre.

- Si... c'est pas moi... Ni Serge... Ni les autres parce qu'ils ne sont pas revenue... sa veut dire que...

Pétrolia se retourna et vit que la poitrine de Charles se lever et se baisser lentement... Il respirait donc il y avait encore une bonne chance de le ramener à la vie! Elle accouru pour appeler tout le monde avec l'intercome... mais celui ci se brisa subitement...

- Spitfire Corporation..., dit-elle en soupirant, Mon dieu si l'intercome fonctionne pas... Serge est pas réparer.. Je fait quoi? Je cour comme une dinde folle?

Elle commença a faire les cent pas dans le centre de santé. Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement. Pétrolia continua rapidement a réparer Serge enfin celui ci réparer, elle le mit sur la recharge! Par la suite, elle pris des outils et commença à réparer l'intercome. Enfin l'intercome réparé, elle cliqua sur un bouton et elle cria de toute ses forces dedans!

- CHARLES EST VIVANT! VENEZ VITE!


	18. Chapter 18

**Dix-huitième chapitre - L'espoir renaît**

Lorsque Pétrolia cria de toute c'est force a travers l'intercome, tout le monde l'avait entendu... Son crie avait raisonner dans tout le vaisseau.

¤¤¤¤

- [CHARLES EST VIVANT! VENEZ VITE!], cria Pétrolia à l'intercome  
>- Mon dieu! Il a survécu!, dit Flavien avec un lueur d'espoir<br>- Ben alors y..., dit soudainement Brad

Flavien et Brad se rendit au centre de santé rapidement

¤¤¤¤

Au même moment...

- [CHARLES EST VIVANT! VENEZ VITE!], cria Pétrolia à l'intercome

Valence ne dit pas un mot et pris Bob par le bras et l'amena au centre de santé.

¤¤¤¤

Brad et Flavien arriva les premiers. Pétrolia était toujours près de l'intercome. Flavien alla la voir!

- Il est donc...  
>- Oui!<p>

Flavien alla voir son supérieur.

- Charles Patenaude... je vous redonne votre poste de capitaine!  
>- Quoi?, dit soudainement Brad<br>- Oui... il n'est plus possédé et je pense savoir comme tout cela pourrait se terminer...

Flavien commença a mettre la veste au capitaine, toujours inconscient, avec l'aide de Pétrolia. C'est a se moments que Valence et Bob entrèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite?, demanda Bob, surpris  
>- Ont lui remet sa chemise de Capitaine!, répliqua Flavien<p>

Pétrolia s'approcha de Valence et Bob.

- Flavien pense savoir comment le sauver, leur dit-elle  
>- Ah bon..., dit Bob<p>

Valence resta bouche bée. Brad la regarda, mais celle ci semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte... Ce qui le rendait assez malheureux. Valence s'avança vers Flavien.

- Comment pense tu le sauver?  
>- C'est simple... je pense que tout doit revenir comme avant...<br>- Hein?  
>- Tout doit revenir a la normal... tout ce qui c'est passer durant c'est quelques jours seras oublier...<p>

Brad baissa la tête et se dit a lui même: "Exactement ce que Dona Raven m'avait dit dans ma tête... seul une personne se souviendra... mais qui est cette personne?". Flavien remarqua que Brad ne filais pas.

- Brad sa vas?, lui demanda-t-il  
>- Heu... oui... je vais... heu... dans la pièce a coté...<p>

Puis il se dirigea dans la pièce voisine d'un pas presser sans regarder personne... Tout le monde commença a comprendre ce qui se passait... Brad et Valence ne sortirons plus ensemble... Tout vas redevenir comme avant... Il n'aura pas d'amis dans le vaisseau... Valence décida d'aller le rejoindre mais Flavien la retenue par le bras.

- Valence tu est sur?  
>- Oui... Il faut que je suis parle...<br>- Si tu le souhaite, répondit Flavien en relanchant le bras de Valence.

Valence mis sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna. Elle entra

- Brad...?

Aucune réponse... Impossible qu'il ait pu se sauvé, tout était bien fermer dans cette pièce... Elle avança dans la pièce sombre. Brad n'avait pas ouvert de lumière il voulait rester dans l'ombre de la solitude... à jamais...


	19. Chapter 19

Dix-neuvième chapitre - L'explication final

C'est a ce moment que Valence aperçu une silhouette dans le fin fond de la pièce. Elle s'en approcha. Enfin rendu proche, Valence mit une mais sur l'épaule de Brad. Flavien, Pétrolia et Bob étaient en train de les espionner au pend de la porte... Brad pleurait silencieusement, quand il sentit un main se posant sur son épaule, il essuya ses larmes et se leva debout. Il se retourna et tomba face à face avec Valence. Le silence qui résonnait dans cette pièce donnait froid dans le dos. Soudain Valence décida de prendre la parole...

- Brad... Je...  
>- Vous êtes contente...?<br>- Hein?, dit Valence en ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dis sa, De quoi voulez vous parler?  
>- Vous disiez que vous m'aimiez! Mais maintenant vous revenez dans les bras de Patenaude!, dit-il avec un peu de dégoût.<br>- Mais...  
>- Pis en plus tu me tutoie même plus! Donc je suis plus rien pour toi!, dit sèchement Brad<p>

Puis des larmes commença a tomber sur les joue de Brad. Valence s'approcha de celui-ci, mais il commença a reculer tranquillement. Il était vrai que Valence n'avait peut-être fait le bon choix... Et aussi qu'elle le tutoyait avant et plus maintenant...

- Vous m'avez manipuler pendant tout se temps! Je vous hais! Tu.. Vous comprenez? JE VOUS HAIS VALENCE LECLERC!, dit Brad tout en pleurant.

Valence ne savait pas quoi dire... il est vrai que vue comme sa, c'était comme si elle l'avait manipuler! Mais elle éprouvait quand même un sentiment d'amour envers lui... De l'autre coté de la porte, Flavien, Bob et Pétrolia décida de retourner près du capitaine Patenaude.

- Vous répondez pas! Donc j'ai raison! Vous m'avez manipuler pour faire sortir mes bébites! Vous êtes contente là! Vous voyez votre résultat! C'est inhumain ce que vous avez faite! Je vous déteste!, dit-il avec plus de férocité

C'est a se moment que Valence décida de prendre la parole...

- Je vous aimais Brad... mais j'ai vue en vous une très belle personnalité qui devrait sortir plus souvent et laisser l'autre en vacances!, commença-t-elle

Brad s'en allait dire quelle que chose mais Valence continua de parler tout de même pour tout lui expliquer!

- Laisser moi finir! Mais quand j'ai vue Charles dans cette état je me suis alors souvenue au combien de l'aimait et que je l'aime présentement! Vous avez de bonne raison de me détester, moi et Charles... parce que la vie que nous possédons est celle que vous aimeriez avoir! J'en suis consciente! Et pour finir, j'ai bien apprécier les moments passer ensemble.

Valence sourit et embrassa Brad une dernière fois. Après le baiser elle lui en donna un autre mais cette fois si sur le front. Et elle sortie de la pièce. Brad resta bouche bée par les paroles qu'avait prononcé Valence...

¤¤¤¤

Valence sortie de la pièce voisine, la tête baisse.

- Regarder! Regarder!, dit Bob  
>- Oui regarder le capitaine..., affirma Flavien<br>- Il est tout brillant!, dit Pétrolia

Valence releva la tête et vie le corp du capitaine se lever dans les aires et de briller comme une étoile filante. C'est a se moment que Brad sortie lui aussi de la pièce voisine. Il regarda le corp du capitaine flotter dans les aires...

- C'est pas vrai... C'est pas possible..., dit Brad a voix très basse que personne pouvait l'entendre.


	20. Chapter 20

**Vingtième chapitre - Le retour de Dona Raven**

- Il brille de tout son corps..., dit Valence  
>- Hum de tout... tout... tout?, dit soudainement Serge<p>

Tous se retourna et vit que Serge était tout recharger. Pétrolia le débrancha et il se joint à eux.

- Vous savez cette Dona Raven, elle vas revenir!, dit Serge  
>- QUE-OI?, dit tout le monde<br>- Eille y'a pu de démon a vas pas rev'nire!, dit Brad

Valence se retourna vers Brad rapidement. Celui ci détourna son regard du sien...

- Brad...?, dit doucement Valence  
>- Tout doit revenir comme avant! Donc toute les thérapies que vous avez suivit avec moi ne servent plus a rien! Je peux donc redev'nire qui j'était avant!<p>

Brad avait raison... les thérapies ne seront plus que de vulgaires passer oublier...

- Bon ben... si c'est le seul moyen! Go les gars...  
>- Hein?<br>- Ben frapper le..., dit Valence avec difficulté,... comme... comme avant!  
>- A bon ok!, dit Bob en s'avança vers Brad<br>- Pitié! Pitié! Frapper moi pas... chu trop beau pour être défigurer!, ce plaigna Brad en se laissant tomber sur ses genoux

Puis une force retenue Bob pour l'empêche de frappe Brad. Soudain il eu une mini tornade et ont vit Dona apparaître, retenant le bras de Bob dans la main.

- Bonsoir!, dit-elle avec un sourire  
>- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici?, demanda rapidement Flavien<br>- Je suis venue vous dire un bonne nouvelle! Vous avez trouver la voix qui sauvera votre capitaine!  
>- A oui?, dit Bob<br>- Oui! Et maintenant c'est vous qui trouverez votre voix!  
>- HEIN?, dit l'équipage d'une même voix<p>

Dona souri et sortie de sa moche un petit sac doré. Elle mit l'autre main a l'intérieur du petit sac et sourit a nouveau.

- Bon sommeil, chers amis!, dit-elle enfin

Tous se demanda pour elle disait cela. C'est a se moment que Raven leur lança un peu de poudre, qu'il y a avais dans le petit sac doré. Le capitaine redescendit lentement pour se posé sur le petit lit sous le scanner. Mais les autres membres, eux, tombèrent tous par terre...

- Que votre vaisseau soit grandement protéger! Adieux...

Après avoir dit c'est quelques mots Dona se volatilisa a jamais!


	21. Chapter 21

Vingt et unième chapitre - L'aventure continue

Après quelque heures, cinq heures, que tout le monde dormait, le capitaine se réveilla enfin. Suivit peu à peu des autres. Flavien regarda vers le capitaine et le vit.

- Capitaine?

Personne ne répondit où ne fut quoi que se soit. Brad se releva derrière Flavien et se dit a lui même:

- Donc c'est vrai... personne s'en souvient... à part moi...  
>- Flavien que faite nous tous au centre de santé?, demanda le capitaine<br>- Heu... Je sais pas... Mais maudine que chu heureux de vous voir!, dit Flavien en souriant  
>- Eille gang... J'ai fait un gros rêve stupide... J'ai rêver que j'était miss univer pis que j'me promenait dans une petite robe sexy..., dit Pétrolia<p>

Tout partir dans la salle de commandement sauf Brad. Serge le vit et alla le voir.

- Vous vous souvenez de tout?, lui demanda-t-il  
>- Oui... mais vous?<br>- Moi aussi! Mais je me souvint de moins de chose que vous.

Puis Serge partie rejoindre les autres. Brad partit, à son tour, les rejoindre.

¤¤¤¤

Arriver dans la salle de commandement, Brad vit que tout le monde était a leur poste.

- Aller Brad! A votre poste!, ordonna le capitaine

Brad alla a son poste. Maintenait il ne regardait même plus Valence, il l'as fuyait comme a l'habitude. Enfin tout le monde a son poste, le capitaine pris la parole.

- Bon quelqu'un peu me dire sa fait combien de temps que... nous étions endormie?  
>- Quatre jours, deux heures, quinze minutes et trente-sept seconde et...<br>- C'est beau ont a compris Cerge, Serse... Ser-GE! Bon!  
>- Heum... Capitaine par ou ont vas?, demanda Bob<p>

Le capitaine réfléchie et se tourna vers Brad.

- Quelle est les planètes a porté du vaisseau?  
>- Et nous avons Yadalio-27, Toctac ou bien Rio-22-34-08<p>

Le capitaine tourna son attention vers Flavien.

- Bien! Et la plus proche, Flavien?  
>- Un instant... la planète la plus proche est..., dit Flavien en regardant son radar, La planète la plus proche est... Rio-22-34-08, capitaine!<p>

Ensuite il se retourna vers les filles et Serge.

- Accrochez vous bien!

Et enfin il regarda Bob.

- Bob, pesez sur le "Champignione!"!, dit-il avec un sourire au lèvre  
>- Bien, capitaine!<p>

Puis Bob pesa sur le "Champignione" et dirigea le vaisseau vers une nouvelle planète a découvrir. L'aventure continue comme avant!

********************  
><strong>Deux mois plus tard**  
><strong>******************

Brad était en thérapie, encore, avec Valence.

- Brad je comprend pas... la!  
>- Moi si!, dit Brad<br>- Bon... y'a rien a faire! Allez partez!, lui dit-elle

Brad sortie du bureau de Valence.

¤¤¤¤

Il marcha dans le corridor B et mis ses mains dans ses poches.

- Une chance que je lui ait rien dit! Cette aventure a changer quelque chose en moi! Je me suis découverte une deuxième grande personnalité que les autres semble apprécier gros!

Puis il continua de marcha en regarda devant lui, la tête haute et un large sourire au lèvre


End file.
